


home

by lesbianmina



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmina/pseuds/lesbianmina
Summary: uhhhhhhhhhh 1. this is my first work 2. i have no idea how the tagging system works 3. this is a domestic au, no action in this one folks sorry





	home

it's early morning, and lance is making breakfast. 

keith isn't too sure what he's making, he's too caught up in lance’s soft voice making out the tune to some forgotten melody. the sun frames his hair, giving him an angelic glow. fitting, keith thinks. 

lance is only in a t shirt and boxers, but keith isn't much better dressed himself. the old shirt is a worn out red, the color of a dusk. keith recognizes it as one of his own. 

the sweet smell of pancakes wafts through the air, reminding keith of home. makes sense, after all. lance is his home. 

keith walks up behind him, burying his face in lance’s neck. lance greets him with a gentle kiss to the temple. lance starts to ramble about this awesome dream he had where they were all pilots of giant magic robot lions, and they were defenders of the universe, and keith you were the leader and i was your right hand man and keith soaks it all in, hangs on to every last detail because keith is so in love with this man it scares him a little bit. 

keith soaks it all in and thinks of how wonderful his life is ever since lance barged in with his gangly limbs and his not-so-smooth flirting and his kind offhand comments that never fail to make keith laugh, or blush, or want to hold on tight and never let go. 

keith smiles, and and holds on, and breathes in the scent of home.


End file.
